Big Brother For Breakfast?
by kitkat564
Summary: A nice morning at the Zwingli residents turns into a bloodbath as we find out Leichtenstein's true hunger.  WARNING: Blood, gore and cannibilism.  Evil!Leichtenstein and Switzerland.   Sorry about the crappy summary and title XD


**Okay. So right now I'm just **_**obsessed**_** with cannibals.**

**I wasn't sure who I should make a cannibal, so I called upon a trusted friend.**

**She said AND I QUOTE "****lili and vash vash gets eaten TAKE THAT YOU INNOCENT BITCH".**

**So yeah. It's bloody. It's gory. It's terrifying. It's a product of my sick, twisted mind. ENJOY!**

Switzerland woke up to the light sound of his little sister, Liechtenstein... humming? She rarely ever woke up before him, by the sound of her voice she was probably down the hallway in her room.

Vash got up and walked into his bathroom, he yawned and rubed his eyes, he stretched and could hear the light popping sound.

Lili wasn't in her bedroom at all. She was in Vash's closet, she hadn't even been humming. She watched him with a smile, not her usual loving, caring smile. A dark, sinister, evil smile. A look of pure bloodlust on her face. She watched Vash hungrily through the door, the sound of his bones cracking as he stretched made her mouth water a bit.

She waited until he had turned so he couldn't see her through the mirror. She pushed the closet door open silently, he stepped over by the shower and she stood at the doorway of the bathroom, she had him cornered. She had hid a few knives and such in the bathroom the night before, just to make it easier.

"Oh, you're up early, Lili~" Vash jumped a bit when he saw her.

"Guten morgan, big brother..." She smiled her, sick, scary smile. Vash just nodded and turned, she shut the door behind, and locked it.

"What..." The blonde boy turned and frowned. Lili closed in on him, grinning.

"...I'm sorry big brother..." She pushed him into the wall and got on her tiptoes, whispered those words in his ear, they sent chills down his spine.

He gasped and cried out as he felt a searing pain right below his jaw. Lili teeth were clamped around it.

He squealed and thrashed as she pulled her head back, taking the whole bunch of that delicious flesh with her, she chewed it well, then swallowed, Vash was blubbering incoherently, too shocked and utterly terrified to say anything. She lapped up the hot blood pouring from the wound on his neck, she manuevered her tongue down below a pink muscle, causing Vash more pain. She clamped down on it hard with her teeth and pulled it out, she could her a rip over the sound of her dearest brother's scream as his skin tore, exposing more of the torn, bloody muscle, she chewed it, it tasted coppery from the blood and felt rubbery and gum-like as she gnashed it between her incisors. Vash was screaming and moaning for mercy already. She smiled.

He had been brought to his knees so Lili would have better access to his body, it was easier to kill when you didn't have to stand on your tiptoes to reach.

She let her warm tongue slide over the exposed, raw muscle that shown through his face. She used her delicate fingers and sharp, manicured nails to slip under the skin right below her brother's eye. She slowly pulled it down and ripped it off. Vash screamed again, white skull showing through muscle and blood. Lili started chewing on the flesh before grinning evilly, looking her brother right in the eyes, she tore a bit of the skin off and pressed it to his lips, making him shudder.

"Oh, dear brother... Would you like some? You taste so sweet~" She giggled cruely.

Vash shook his head, not wanting to say anything. Salty, hot, tears trailing down from his eyes mixing with the blood and stinging the wound.

The mix of tears and blood dripped down onto Vash's neck, Lili lapped them up from his cheek then licked slowly down to his neck.

For a moment she felt mercy on her brother, she felt sympathy and regret and paused what she was about to do.

She pushed those feelings away and bit down hard on the front of his neck, he screamed as blood poured from his mouth, he was silent quickly though.

Lili chewed on his throat while it was still attached before ripping his entire windpipe out. He gagged on his own blood, he was still concious though. The worst is, no matter what she did he wouldn't die until his heart was hit, or eaten.

Lili found the knife she had hid behind the sink and began shredding off his blood soaked pajamas, Vash was now naked except for his boxers.  
>Lili was being merciless but she still would rather not embarrass her brother when she killed him.<p>

Vash's eyes were sqeezed shut, he was on the verge of going unconcious, he would rather be unconcious then feeling so much pain, he couldn't believe it was Lili doing this. His little sister, whom he loved so much.

Lili's knife caressed her brother's skin, she made a slight incision starting at his upper thigh, then slid the knife down his leg through his flesh, it cut through him smoothly, she brought the knife back up ending just above the knee, the slab of flesh slipped off smoothly, she chewed on it quietly, her whole upper body was covered in blood. None of it was hers.

She watched her brother writhe in pain. She smiled sweetly and then put the knife to his shoulder and began slicing into it, going down, deeper and deeper, a tortured groan escaping Vash's bloodstained lips making Lili smile.

The knife stopped at his shoulder bone, at that point she took the blade out and inserted her small hand, she felt the bone and dug her nails into the muscle and flesh just above it and she yanked on it, hard. Ripping the top of Vash's entire bicep, muscles snapped and fell loosely as most of his arm was torn off. The chunk of hot, bloody flesh was nibbled at, but then was set aside. Lili went straight for the bone. She snapped it easily, leaving only the bottom part of Vash's arm attached. Small, white pieces flew, she grabbed one and crunched it between her teeth, it was rather hard to eat. She smiled at her brother and put her hand around his wrist, she yanked harshly and the arm came off. Vash groaned again.

The small blonde girl ripped all the flesh with her teeth before snapping the bone into pieces and crunching on them. The marrow had a nice texture, she thought.

She ate at the flesh a bit, then, just for the sadistic joy of hurting Vash, she discarded the arm and took his other hand.

With a swift flick of her wrist she pulled and finger off. She could have just taken a finger off the other arm... Well, too late now.  
>She crunched on the digit, smirking at Vash's face, twisted in pain.<p>

Lili almost felt bad for her brother now... Almost. She decided she would end him. End his life, end his suffering. But she would still find away to let herself enjoy it.

She grabbed the knife again, it almost slipped out of her hands. It was slippery from the blood.

The knife was inserted into Vash's stomach and lurched upward with great force, tearing his torso open. Cracked ribs were exposed, she dug around them and broke them more, letting the pieces fall to her feet.

Her big brothers insides exposed. Lili's hand moved slowly towards a spot in her brother. She reached out until her bloodstained fingers touch his heart.

Still warm.  
>Still beating.<p>

An audible gasp came came from Vash as Lili's small fingers curled around his heart and started to pull at it.

In one swift movement she had torn his whole heart out, blood streamed  
>from it steadily like the river of tears that had before flowed from Vash's wide, now cold, dead, blank eyes.<p>

Lili took a bite out of the organ. It felt squishy and moist, it tasted coppery and sweet.

Blood poured from her mouth onto her chin, then dripped to the floor.  
>Lili took another large bite out of her brothers warm, tasty heart.<p>

The bathroom floor was soaked with blood. There were large slabs of flesh and muscle thrown everywhere.

Lili swallowed the rest of her brothers heart and smiled innocently, though her eyes shown through with her inner insanity.

She grinned and laughed. Her laugh rang through the halls like an alarm. Her laugh was almost a scream, it was high pitched, loud, and drawn out. She caught her breath and leaned down, she gave Vash a kiss on his cheek that hadn't been ripped to shreds.

"I love you, big brother..." 

**So, I can't be the only one who loves Leichtenstein like this, right?**

**Hope you enjoyed~3 It was fun to write :3 *Sadist XD***


End file.
